


Snugly

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tuvok knocks on Janeway’s door.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Snugly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Worry for her ship and crew keeps Kathryn up more than the cold does. They’re running low on energy again, and corners have been cut to compensate, little things like gravity in unessential areas and heating all over the ship. The lighting in her quarters is dim even when she tells the computer to turn them all on as she strolls towards the door. She’s off-duty, for the first time in what feels like days, in the middle of their simulated night cycle. She can only hope that whoever rang her proverbial doorbell did so with news of a new energy source. 

Chakotay should have the conn. But when the door slides back, Tuvok’s the one standing there. He should be off duty too, and clearly, he is—he’s wearing a pair of soft pajamas cut much the same way as his uniform. There’s something about seeing Tuvok _out of uniform_ that Kathryn still finds thrilling, even though this is hardly their first time. But they didn’t have anything planned tonight. 

Just in case his business is official, Kathryn greets, “Commander.”

“Captain,” he returns, voice as smooth and suave as ever. His posture is rigid, hands folded behind his back, but she can sense a _slight_ tremor of tension in him that only an expert in Tuvok-isms would ever catch. He continues, “I apologize for interrupting your sleep cycle.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” she answers, flashing him a smile to show that it’s alright. She _always_ has time for Tuvok. She’s changed into her pink night robe, but: “I was just doing a bit of reading before I retired.” Then, because he hasn’t provided a reason yet, “What is it?”

“It occurs to me that these power cuts we have been attempting may decrease the crew’s efficiency. While it may only have a marginal effect, any difference in performance can have enormous ramifications in unknown space.”

Kathryn actually yawns halfway through his second sentence. She does her best to conceal it behind her hand. She isn’t feeling _that_ tired yet, but apparently, it’s catching up with her. It doesn’t help that she’s been chilly since the power drain and would like to curl up in the warmth of her blankets. She still goes along with Tuvok. “You have a point. But the power cuts are necessary.”

“Agreed. Nevertheless, when it comes to my own efficiency, it’s in the best of the ship for me to ensure that I get a ‘good nights sleep,’ as humans put it.”

Kathryn lifts a brow and asks, “And how can I help you with that, Mr. Tuvok?”

Despite how calmly and easily he’s recited his explanation thus far, Tuvok pauses. It takes him a moment to admit, “My quarters have been uncomfortably cold. This is not something I would complain about under normal circumstances, but in the interest of crew performance, I think it best that I seek a warmer environment.”

A grin twitches at Kathryn’s lips. She immediately catches on. She could step aside and end it there, but she can’t resist teasing, “A warmer environment... like my bed, Commander?”

If she didn’t know better, she’d swear his cheeks were flushing a pale green. Otherwise, he manages to remain impressively expressionless, even when answering, “Your body heat would be much appreciated.”

The hallway behind Tuvok is empty. Kathryn almost wishes it wasn’t so she had a witness to this incredible conversation. She chuckles, “Well, when you put it that way, Tuvok, how’s a woman supposed to resist?”

Tuvok doesn’t look amused with the expression. But Kathryn’s amused enough for both of them. And she’s more than willing to welcome the blistering heat of Tuvok’s handsome body into her bed. She steps aside and gestures into her quarters.

Tuvok enters, the door smoothly whooshing shut behind him, and together, they counteract the cold.


End file.
